


白包 禁区 （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Series: 金珉锡2020生日贺文系列 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: 金珉锡2020生日贺文系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793995
Kudos: 2
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 禁区 （短篇）

> 金珉锡2020生日贺文系列
> 
> 禁区 > Black Pearl > 食髓知味

睁开眼睛，看着一室的紫色灯光，边伯贤觉得手指上的伤更痛了。

周围弥漫着恶心的血腥气味，满地卧倒的的人透露着诡异感。

忘记时间过了多久。

从他被丢进这个地方开始，从他得知获得权力是唯一活下去的方法开始......

他已经不在乎时间。

过长的刘海刺痛着眼睛，边伯贤不舒服地甩了下头，踩过脚边的人，推门离开。

来到一间全透明但看不清里头的屋子，被人称为禁区。

对禁区有各种传闻，但谁都不知道真假。

只有一件事，边伯贤确定为真。

里面的人被称为怪物。

却是让他念念不忘的，怪物。

探测到有人进入，整个屋子的灯光突地熄灭，然后眼前一片紫红色交错。

边伯贤只是安静地等待着。

他希望能等到那个人的出现。

等到屋外天色亮起，灯光恢复成昏黄色，从楼上传来脚步声。

很轻但稳，一步一步的不显浮躁和沉重。

“你还真够胆的。”

缓缓走下楼来的人，往后梳的刘海让精致的五官完全显露，在昏黄灯光下意外有一丝温柔的感觉。

走到边伯贤面前，停下脚步。

即使心里无数次做好准备，但边伯贤还是被惊艳到。

在这鬼地方，眼前的人显得格外特别又醒目，仿佛误闯这里的懵懂少年。

但抵在他颈边的手术刀，一再提醒他此人是传说中的怪物。

“来和你交换条件。”

那人听到这句话，眉头皱了起来，像是听到什么奇怪的话。

“你拿什么换。”

边伯贤盯着对方的双眼，“我。”

那人眼神变了，盯着边伯贤许久才转身上楼。“过来。”

走过一条完全没装饰的走廊，来到尽头的一个门前，门边写着“金珉锡 专用”几个字。

边伯贤没想到对方直接把他带到办公室，心里突然茫然起来。

依照传言，和金珉锡可以交换任何东西，包括自由。

但他已经完全放弃自由，也放弃了逃出去的念头，爬到这位子后，他只想要更多的权力。

“我看过你决斗的视频，不愧是老妖看重的人。”金珉锡转过头微笑看向他，邪魅的笑容让人不禁冷汗直流。

饶是边伯贤经历过那么多残酷无情的考验，面对金珉锡还是觉得头晕紧张。

“所以.........你到底要换什么，值得牺牲自己来换。”

金珉锡随手关掉了监控，遥控大门上多几道锁，房里乍看之下就像个普通办公室。

“老妖的位子。”

老妖是这地方最高权力者，在这儿没头衔之分，大家都叫他主席，地下黑市出名的军火商。

但只有金珉锡会叫他老妖。

被他抓进来的人都有不同用途，而边伯贤则是被训练成佣兵。

金珉锡挑眉，终于认真地看向边伯贤。

作为不管事的人，虽然挂名高位权力者，金珉锡从来不想帮谁。

爬到这位子只是单纯想远离人群，独自一人生活，不再提心吊胆。

也不是没人来拉拢过他，但直接开条件交易的人，只有边伯贤。

只知道老妖把他从某个帮派里救出来，家境什么的资料一概被抹掉了，金珉锡忍不住怀疑起这人的背景。

没有任何背景，那就是因为什么可怕的原因必须抹掉自己，毕竟连卧底都需要假造身份来赢取信任。

“我可以告诉你我所有的事。”

“可是我怎么知道你是不是编的。”

“你绝对查得到。”

金珉锡难得语塞，他甚至想了好多能折磨边伯贤让他打消念头的方法。

可是这么坦荡荡的，他反而不知道怎么处理了。

“你可以利用我去做任何事，所以我用自己当作筹码。”

金珉锡更加错愕。

不知道过了多久，金珉锡觉得自己眼睛瞪得发疼，肩膀僵硬得酸痛，都还不懂怎么回应边伯贤。

“你这句话怎么听着像告白.....” 给自己倒了一杯水想冷静下。

“我是。” 边伯贤语不惊人死不休，成功让金珉锡非常不淡定喷了一口水，惊慌地看向他。

“我可以成为你的人。”

“等等等等等！边伯贤你疯了？？？” 金珉锡好久没被人激怒了，看着边伯贤一脸淡定的，让他更上火。

“我非常认真。”

金珉锡跌坐在沙发上，揉着太阳穴努力让自己冷静下来，可是办不到！

看着懊恼的金珉锡，边伯贤却笑了。

发自内心的笑。

“我进帮派混到某个位子后就潜入警局查找我的资料，我记忆很模糊破碎，甚至有没有家庭也不记得。”

边伯贤拉过一张椅子，坐在金珉锡面前。

“我查到了小学以前的资料，但之后却完全没记录，就像消失了一样。”

金珉锡愣了下，看向边伯贤。

“那时候偶然认识了一个官二代，利用了些手段求他帮忙调查，但也查不出多深入的事。”

“后来帮派里的人抓到了一个少年，听说老大要他给帮里当骇客，但那人被揍得狂吐血都不认输，也不肯松口。”

听到这，金珉锡忍不住伸手拉过边伯贤，对方主动牵住他伸过去的手。

“我偷偷把他救起，藏到一个敌对帮派的仓库里，制造两边的矛盾让他们忘记他，之后那少年说愿意帮我做一件事。”

金珉锡像陷入什么回忆里，直愣愣地看着边伯贤。

“他，帮我查到了一切。”

金珉锡眼前的边伯贤，和记忆里那个厚重刘海，带着金丝眼镜的少年慢慢重叠。

“你可以帮我查查我的身世吗？”

说这话的少年，气息有些不稳，像是害怕受伤但又不得不接受下来。

他记得，那时的他，莫名很心疼眼前的人。

他轻松查到了，但代价是必须加入这鬼地方给老妖卖命。

老妖，实际上是边伯贤的生父，但却没打算认他，甚至几次都想杀了他。

作为边伯贤活命的条件，金珉锡留下真相后消失了。

这鬼地方让他渐渐忘记过去，甚至不再想起，所以一时间他也没认出边伯贤。

或许边伯贤改变得太彻底。

活动椅子，滑到金珉锡面前，边伯贤戴上金丝眼镜，嘴边还挂着笑容。

“终于找到你了，金珉锡。”


End file.
